


Don't Compare Him to Me, Ch. 1 - The Shower

by kenezbian



Series: Don't Compare Him to Me [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael corners Chris in the shower after the eggnog wrestling match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Compare Him to Me, Ch. 1 - The Shower

“Brandon, get the fuck out of here!” Michael shouted, pushing the man towards the door. “No cameramen in the locker room!”

The door slammed and Chris heard the deadbolt slide over, then suddenly the redhead was back in the shower. “Fucking asshole.”

The taller man chuckled. “Oh please, you know he was hoping for some hot man-on-man action.”

“What, like he didn’t get enough outside?” Michael smirked and rinsed his face and head under the running water.

“Probably not. S’not likely he’d find any in here anyway.” Chris began the arduous task of pulling his soggy wifebeater off over his head, grumbling as it stuck to his skin.

“Why not?”

Chris choked on nothing and stared at the younger man, arms awkwardly hanging over his head, tangled in the soaking wet fabric. Michael’s brown eyes were fixed on his, face deadpan.

He continued wrestling with the shirt, trying to recover. “W-w-what do you mean?”

“If I’m not your type, just say so. I won’t be mad.” Michael hadn’t moved a muscle other than his lips, and Chris turned away, the stare feeling like lasers in the back of his head.

He was still struggling with his fucking undershirt when he suddenly felt another pair of hands unceremoniously rip it over his head and heard the loud slap as it hit the floor behind them.

“Thanks,” Chris mumbled.

“Look, I’m gonna go finish my shower at home. Think about what I said.” Michael walked out of the shower stall and Chris heard his wet clothes hit the floor as well, the deadbolt slide over again, and felt a draft as the door was flung open and shut.

“…the fuck is there to think about?” he muttered to himself, sliding out of his shorts and reaching for the soap.

———

“Well… here we are again… the shower.” Michael stared at Chris and blinked.

Chris pressed his lips together in a thin line. “At least we don’t smell like spoiled egg nog.”

“No, asshole, I’m just covered in fake blood and raw eggs.”

The silence was almost louder than the shower. Chris coughed.

“Did you think about what I said?”

“You really aren’t gonna waste time are you?”

“Chris.” Michael’s voice was quiet but firm.

The taller man’s knees wobbled slightly when Michael’s light brown eyes locked with his dark brown ones but he held steady. “Maybe it’s not that you’re not my type. Maybe I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“About why Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones is trying to fuck me in the company shower.”

Michael held up his hands. “Who said anything about fucking? Not I.”

“So then what are you implying?”

Michael smirked.  “Maybe I’m implying that while we wrestling I got an idea of what’s in there—” he nodded at Chris’s shorts “—and maybe I’d like a better look.”

The redhead stepped forward and reached for the hem or Chris’s shirt. “Let’s skip the awkward trying-to-undress-myself stage this time, hmm?”

Chris grabbed Michael’s wrists and held them steady. “A gentleman waits for a lady to say yes.”

“I’m no gentleman and if you were a lady, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” He shook Chris’s hands off and pulled his shirt over his head, followed quickly by his own. “I find it hard to believe you’d agree to shower with me if you didn’t want this.”

“You’re a prick.”

“You love it.” Michael backed Chris into the wall and laughed when he yelped at the cold tile. He quickly closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him roughly, cupping Chris’s jaw under his ear, smiling at the smooth skin under his hand.

The older man moaned a little and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out to meet with Michael’s. His hands wandered a little until finally his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his plaid shorts, tugging them down slightly.

Michael slowly undid the strings on his shorts with his free hand before reaching for Chris’s and doing the same. Both pairs of shorts slid down their respective skinny hips and pooled on the floor at their feet. Chris stepped out of his and Michael randomly kicked both pairs aside.

The younger man broke the kiss and stared into Chris’s eyes, a small smile on his face. Chris blushed furiously and looked away.

Michael took the moment and palmed Chris’s half-erection. The brunet gasped and jumped a little, grabbing Michael’s shoulders so he wouldn’t slip. Michael laughed out loud and kissed him again, slowly stroking the other man as he did so.

Chris turned his head away from Michael’s and sighed; the steam from the shower seemed to be clogging the air and he was feeling light-headed. His fingers gripped more firmly into Michael’s shoulders, the skin underneath turning white.

The redhead nuzzled his forehead into Chris’s neck and left a few tiny kisses on his collarbone. “You just gonna leave me hanging all afternoon?” he mumbled, knocking off one of Chris’s hands with his free one and guiding it by the wrist to his leaking cock.

The taller man swallowed and carefully wrapped his hand around Michael’s length. “I’m not sure I—”

“Yes you do. Just do what you do for yourself, you’ll figure it out from there.”

Chris took a deep breath and attempted a couple strokes, letting his hand’s muscle memory take over as he got more into it. He grinned when Michael muffled a moan in his chest, glad he was doing something right.

They stood like that for a moment, stroking each other and trying not to groan too loudly, before Michael lifted his head to look into Chris’s half-lidded eyes. “I’m already close,” he said thickly.

Chris nodded agreement, unable to say anything.

Michael leaned him and kissed him, shouting his orgasm into his mouth, and Chris returned it only moments later.

Chris would’ve been content to stay like that for a while, standing in the warm shower while they came down from the experience, holding each other up, but Michael had other plans.

The redhead backed up, rinsed the sweat and semen from his body, then smiled and stepped out of the shower. “Well, that was fun. Should definitely do that again sometime.”

Chris poked his head out of the shower stall and watched Michael wrap a towel around his waist, wink at him once, then walk out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

He leaned back against the wall and rubbed his forearm over his eyes. What the fuck just happened?


End file.
